Time
by majrocks
Summary: Summary: She was the girl trapped in her past; He was the man waiting for the future’s promise….. Will they ever find the right time to seek out their hearts desire?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, what I only have is my mind and this story ^_^V

Author's Note: Hi! I'm back again! This would be my second fanfic here and my very first multi-chaptered one. First of all I want to thank all of you guys for giving me good reviews, moral support and points to remember. I do hope that you would also like this one and again please excuse any grammatical errors that you will encounter (I'll try my very best to minimize them though) I'm so nervous with this multi-chaptered thing but I know that I can do it with all of your help . I remember what the chairperson in our college would tell us whenever we complain about something, he would tell us to say this mantra: Kaya ko! Kaya ko! Kaya ko! (I can do it! I can do it! I can do it!). well so far it always works.

---Majrocks ^_^V

Summary: She was the girl trapped in her past; He was the man waiting for the future's promise….. Will they ever find the right time to seek out their hearts desire?

"I believe in Fate. I believe that everything

Happens for a reason, but I think it's important

To seek out that reason, that's how you learn."

---Drew Barrymore (Lucky You)

**Chapter one: **The Aomori Vacation

"Attention dear passengers, we are now arriving in Aomori station. Before you go, please check your belongings. We hope you had a nice ride and we are looking forward in serving you again in the future" the announcer's voice echoed throughout the train, alerting passengers who are bound for the Aomori station. Yoh Asakura and his friends Ren Tao, Pirika and Horo-horo Usui, Tamao Tamamura, Manta Oyamada, Jeanne, Lyserg Diethel, Chocolove Mcdonnell and Yoh's brother Hao Asakura readied themselves for they are also alighting in the said station. Moments later all of them stepped out of the train.

"Oh the smell of the province! Clean air! The hot springs and most of all fresh and delicious food! Wait for me here I come…!" exclaimed an energetic Horohoro.

"I didn't know that provincial air makes you feel energetic Horohor? So to be fair and give everyone a head start here is an unforgettable joke!" Chocolove even turn his back for emphasis, "What did the boy octopus say to the girl octopus?"

"What?" Pirika asked excitedly

"Let's walk hand in hand in hand in hand in hand in hand in hand in hand" replied Chocolove in an octopus costume; both he and Pirika were laughing like crazy. The rest of the gang sweat dropped at the sight of them, Chocolove with his cornier than corny jokes and Pirika with her weird sense of humor.

"Ok here is another one… " Chocolove said between laughs, he was about to say something when Ren knocked him out.

"Stop that nonsense!" Ren growled.

Just then two people approached them.

"Hi! Welcome to Aomori Asakura-san!" greeted a young woman; she was about 20 years old with waist long red hair and deep black eyes. She was wearing a grey dress and beige doll shoes. Amidst her simple look she was noticeably pretty.

"Hi Aki!" the twins replied in unison.

An hour later they were sitting at the living room of the onsen owned by Yoh and Hao's grandmother, Kino Asakura.

"I'm so glad that you agreed to take your vacation here. At least I won't be alone managing this onsen while Kino-sensei is away for her out of town affairs." Said Aki as she served them sandwiches prepared by their chef Ryu.

"It's nothing actually. Besides a change of environment is good for the brain and body. You're beauty is a good example of that." Hao stated clearly flirting with Aki. Yoh just rolled his eyes, 'There he goes again…'

Aki just rolled her eyes then gave a shy smile, "by the way, how long are you going to stay here? Kino-sensei would be gone for two months; will you guys stay here in her absence?"

Everyone nearly fell and laugh their heads off, it's the first time that someone clearly brushed Hao's flirting off…

"No, we won't stay that long, only two weeks. We still have school" replied Yoh.

"Yeah, and besides the only reason while were here is because Yoh is avoiding a blind date that mom ritually arranged for him" Hao then looked at Yoh,

"Hey! That's not the only reason… I also wanted to help grandma!" wailed Yoh defensively.

"So the blind date is the main reason…" said Lyserg,

"Why? Is it that bad?" asked Ren biting into his sandwich.

"No, it's just that… I'm not yet ready … for a relationship…. I don't know how to talk right to girls" said Yoh.

"Why… Yo-Yoh-kun? You're… you're ho…hot!" asked Tamao, she then blush beet red when all of them looked at her.

"I…I…mean, you're…you're a hot guy….guy…men…guy…men" Tamao blushed even more then stood up and said, "Pardon, I need to go to the washroom" then hurried off.

Horo-horo just sighed, Tamao's crush on Yoh is an open secret, but it's a wonder why Yoh seems clueless to that fact.

"Is Tamao sick?" asked a confused Yoh

Aki then excused herself to go to the kitchen.

They were talking randomly when Jeanne's cell phone rang…

"Hello? Yeah I'm here… You don't have to come here…I'm fine…what? I thought you still have a meeting…. Don't worry I'm ok here… I promise, you don't really have to come… Bye…" Jeanne then sighed as she put the cell phone in her pocket.

"Why don't you want that person to come here? Is that you're boyfriend?" asked Hao.

"Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend! My whole life is devoted to my studies" exclaimed Jeanne.

"And she's proud of it!" Hao then turned to them laughing, clearly mocking her.

"Do you really have to rub that in?" asked a now furious Jeanne.

"I really wanted to say that line for so long now…"

The next morning they got up early and helped in the cleaning of the onsen even though Aki insisted that they didn't have to do that. By afternoon, they decided to go and have a tour at the place. They went to the park and enjoyed themselves. Yoh, who loves to take pictures decided to wander off in search of beautiful subjects when he accidentally bumped into an old woman.

"Oh I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I'm going. Sorry" Yoh apologized as he helped the old woman to recollect her belongings.

"It's alright. It's also my fault. Are you new here? 'Cause it's the first time that I've seen your face" asked the old woman as she is led by Yoh on a nearby bench.

"Yeah, actually we just here on a vacation. Ma'am I really am sorry for bumping at you."

"Don't worry, it's nothing." The old woman looked at Yoh's palm then said, "You are a very kind young man born with a silver spoon in your mouth. Tell me, do you believe that everything in this world happens for a reason? No, you don't have to answer that... Nothing is impossible in this world. Eternity is ours as long as our souls can travel through time and space..."

Yoh then carefully snatched his hand away from the old woman's grasp. Her words were starting to freak him out.

"You can't hide it. I've seen everything I wanted" the old woman said smiling.

"What?"

"Don't be afraid of me... by the way do you love taking pictures?" the old woman pointed at his camera.

Yoh gave a nervous smile then said, "Yeah, I love taking pictures. It's like memories are sealed in them."

"If you really want good subjects, I suggest that you go to Mt. Osore, there is a tree house in the heart of it, it's near a lake and the scene is really breathe-taking."

"Really? I want to go in there!" exclaimed Yoh excitedly.

"It's in the middle of Mt. Osore, drop by so you can see it for yourself. By the way I have to go now young man, thanks for helping me." The old woman motioned to go.

"Wait ma'am, if you want I can walk you home-"

"There is no need my son. I may be old but I'm still strong. Don't take me lightly, besides you still have to check the tree house in Mt. Osore right?" the old woman then go, leaving Yoh, who decided to go and check the place that the old woman had mentioned.

After almost half an hour of walking, Yoh had finally seen the tree house that the old woman said to have beautiful scenery. True to her words, it is near a sparkling beautiful lake surrounded wildflowers and there is a path that would take you to the tree house. Beside the tree is a sparkling blue lake, it looks exactly like paradise. Yet there is something odd about the place, he doesn't know what it is but he has a feeling that something is definitely not right. The oddest of all is that in whatever angle he look at the place it looks alright but the feeling won't go away. Yoh just shrugged shake those thoughts away overreacting morbidity. He was so mesmerized at the scene that he didn't know which part of it he would take a picture first when he heard a murmur at the top of the tree.

"Who's in there?" asked Yoh as he walked near the tree, he looked up and saw a girl walking in one of the trunk trying to get her bandanna that's been caught up in a branch.

"Do you need help in there?" asked Yoh as he stood underneath the trunk and when he looked up his face blushed then he heard a gasp.

"Oh my gosh!" the girl shrieked, she was walking on a branch of a tree in her dress and someone was directly underneath her looking up. In an effort to get some decency she lost her balance, slipped and fell.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ouch!" Anna tried to get up… she was surprised that instead of the grass she was on top of something soft… warm… fleshy. When she looked down she saw how compromising their position was… she was on top of the stranger… the stranger who caused her to lose her balance. SHE WAS LYING ON TOP OF HIM!!!!!!!!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Wha-What happened?"

Anna was furious as a volcano ready to explode when she got up off Yoh's body. Her face was flushed both from embarrassment and anger.

"Ouch! My back hurts…" Yoh wailed as he slowly got up only to be slapped. She slapped him so hard that her left hand ached and he stumbled back on the grass.

"What's wrong with you? Are you out of your mind? After breaking your fall you slap me as thanks?" he is now rubbing his back with his left hand and his face with his right.

"Thank you? Hahaha! You must be crazy! Why would I thank someone who is the main reason why I fell?" Anna hissed while glaring venomously at Yoh.

"How can I be the reason why you fell? I'm just under the tree!"

"That's it! You are a low class brainless pervert!"

Yoh remembered the scene when he looked up the tree then blushed, he walked near Anna.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't really mean to see it. I promise! I-I-" he was cut off when another slap hit his face.

"Don't you ever get near me you pervert!" Anna was drawing back as he walked near her.

"Get the hell out of here!" she yelled.

"But-but-"

"Get out of here or I'll kill you!" she was shoving him out of the place, "And don't come back!"

Yoh was still rubbing his cheek as he was walking back on their onsen.

"How can a girl with such a slim body hit that hard?" he thought.

'I wonder why she's overprotected of the place. Is that private property? Nah I'll just go back there tomorrow and hopes that she isn't there to shove me out!'

WAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! I've finally finished chapter 1! ^_^V

Its been a long time since a last uploaded my first story, and right at this moment a want to thank another author Xbakiyalo. I still have a lot of work to do at school, hope I can survive my third year in college…. But anyway, just don't ever…ever…ever….dare to forget to leave a comment… please.. hahahahaha! Have a nice day everyone!

------Majrocks ^_^V


	2. Chapter 2: the girl in the tree house

Disclaimer: until now, sad to say I still do not own it

Author's note: hi it's still me Alive and kicking ! It's been ages since I last uploaded a story… I'm really sorry that I didn't upload it faster because there had been a problem in my busy life, like for example it's now the start of SADness, my ever demanding subject, who from reliable sources really live up to its acronym SAD (systems analysis and design) and also a major problem with the story is, while I was writing chapter 2, a major loophole happened. Here is how it goes; when I write a story what I only have in mind is the climax and the ending, so it's really a challenge for me to put up an opening scene and the succeeding ones that would connect with the climax and from there to connect with the ending. That's the reason why I have so many stories in my head that I really like but I'm having trouble in creating fillers to connect with what I already have. So to cut the long story short, when I uploaded chapter one, I'm already 2/4 with chapter 2, but several things unexpectedly popped out of nowhere and claimed my attention for a week that's why I wasn't able to write until late Sunday, and then when I'm ready to write again, I forget what will happen next! I've putted several other alternatives but always ending up crossing them out when I re-read it because I didn't like it.

I know by this time you badly wanted to wring my neck because you've had enough of me and you also start to check if you were really reading a Shaman King fanfiction or you were directed to a blog because of the long Author's note. Don't worry guys you are still in a Shaman King fanfic, just excuse the talkative author please ^_^V

It just reminded me of a comment that I heard from a friend when she was asked to describe me, she said: "Jean? Well, she looks really shy… but she's really talked active…"

Okay… okay I get it, enough of my blog…ahemm… I mean my Author's note. So guys sit back and enjoy!

* * *

"Waiting is our destiny as creatures who cannot by themselves bring about what they hope for. We wait in the darkness for a flame we cannot light; we wait in fear for a HAPPY ENDING we cannot write. We wait not yet that feels like a not ever. Waiting is the hardest work of hope"

----Lewiss Smedes

* * *

Chapter 2: The girl from the tree house

It's already dark when Yoh reached the onsen. Jeanne is the first person that greeted him when he entered.

"Good evening Yoh-kun! Wait… what happened to your face?" she asked while she led him to the room where the others are staying. Horo-horo and Ren were playing chess in a corner; Pirika and Tamao were reading a magazine, while hao, Lyserg, Chocolove and Manta were watching TV. They all turned when they heard the door burst open.

"Where have you been?" asked Hao, then he saw Yoh's cheek then said, "What happened to you? I've been calling your cell pone but it's off."

Yoh reached for his cell phone, "Off? No I didn't put it off, and it's impossible that it would just turn off since I still have three bars"

Jeanne gave him some ice packs for his cheek, "Yoh-san put this on your cheek"

"Thanks!"

"You never answered my question" stated Hao.

Yoh looked at his surroundings, all of them are looking intently at him, he then grinned, "Hey guys it's nothing…"

With his friends still giving him the look that really won't cease until he speak up, he sighed then finally told them about the incident a while ago.

"I can't blame her, if it was me, I'll definitely do the same thing." Commented Pirika

"That's what you get for roaming around" Ren stated, as he focused himself on their game.

Out of the blue, Hao asked, "Is she pretty?"

Jeanne just rolled her eyes, then Manta answered, "You're brother got slapped and all you can say is 'Is she pretty?', you never fail to surprise me Hao. "

"What can I say? It's his fault he got slapped anyway."

"Yoh-kun you should not go back to that place, who knows what she'll do next?" advised Tamao.

"Nah don't worry about me, and besides its not a private property as far as I know. Maybe I just rubbed her in the wrong time. I really love that place to be my subject."

"But----"

"You don't have to worry about him Tamao, he's a big guy already", cutted Horo-horo, who is now annoyed. He really hate situations like this, everyone except Yoh obviously knows Tamao not so secret crush on him. And everyone also knows that he won't look at her more than a mere friend while she is hoping that someday they would be together, while there he is feeling like an idiot, getting jealous of the attention that she is giving him. 'If you would only look at other directions Tamao, you will find someone who will find someone who will actually treat you well, why can't we have the one's we love?'

* * *

Anna was still pissed off when she arrived at their house. She was so pissed that she didn't notice their visitor on the living room talking with her mom.

"Anna!"

Like a person waking up from a trance, she blinked twice then looked at her mom, that's how she noticed their visitor.

"Hi mom! Hi Aki!" she greeted, but her face still bore the result of the incident a while ago.

"I'll leave both of you now. I still have work at the hospital. Bye sweetie, bye Aki!" Anna's mom kissed both of them on the check then headed for the door.

"Wait mom, where are you going? Didn't you just go there this morning? Why are you coming back there tonight? Don't you have the right to take a rest?" Anna was surprised at her mother's sudden change of work schedule. Mrs. Kyouyama just smiled at her daughter, even if they're not rich, even if her husband lef her three years ago she didn't have any regrets. Here is the child that looks exactly like her, her reason for living and thriving.

"One at a time sweetie," she walked near Anna and held her, "There is almost no work for me to handle in the hospital this morning so I decided to add extra hours tonight since I'm not yet tired. Gets? So now let your pretty mom go and work, okay?" she lied, she was dead tired by now. Being a nurse's aide makes you work like a dog and the salary is not enough, but she didn't have a choice, Anna and she have to eat and live, and it's up to her to make sure that her daughter will have a better future, better than what she had. Even if it means working her life off.

Just as Anna's mom walked out of the door, Anna sighed then said, "All of this won't happen if dad didn't left us 3 years ago. If he didn't abandon us, mom won't have to have to work hard. Guys really are pigs!"

Aki just looked at her friend, she can understand her situation, but nevertheless speak up, "Do you know that its bad to prejudge other people? Even if you're dad abandoned you that doesn't mean that every guy is like your dad."

"You can only say that because you didn't experience what I had" retorted Anna.

Aki then moved closer to Anna then looked straight into her amber eyes, "Since you've said that guys are pigs, does that mean that Enric is included?"

A small blush crept on Anna's cheeks, "Why does he have to be included in this conversation? Okay, if you still want to defend the 'male species', let me rephrase, what I've said, okay, not all guys are pigs, but most of them are, those who are lucky enough are either dead, gay or made a vow to celibacy. "

Aki was now sorry to even raise the subject up as she saw the grief and sadness in Anna's eye. She then moved closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Anna, I shouldn't have brought the subject up. But I just wanted you to see the other side of things. I wanted to wake you up and see that maybe its not only you're dad that's preventing you to love and trust again but most of the reason is Enric right?"

"---"

"Anna it's been a year, move on…."

* * *

Yoh started the day singing while he was going down to the dining room form his room upstairs, when he saw Aki carrying a basket.

"Good morning Aki!"

"Good morning Yoh-san! It seems that you have a nice sleep" greeted Aki back.

"I'm just inspired that's it, wait let me carry that for you." Yoh then carried the basket that Aki was holding.

"Really? Wow that's good news, so who is your inspiration Yoh-san?"

"Who?" Yoh then chuckled, "No Aki you got it all wrong, what I mean with inspiration is I have found a good subject for my photography, and Aki please don't call me Yoh-san, by the way where are we going to put this basket?"

"Okay Yoh-sa, I mean Yoh, just put it in the stock room. Why isn't you're girlfriend an inspiration?" Aki then faced Yoh and looked straight into his eyes.

Yoh stopped walking, a blush creeping on his face then said, "Girlfriend? I haven't got any!"

"Why?!? I agree with Tamao when she said that you are hot. I've heard that Hao has a lot of girls so I instantly assume that since you have the same face and you are a sweeter version of Hao you have a few girls on the row."

Yoh blushed even more; he isn't used in flattering comments especially from girls.

"There you go again, you know you're cuter when you blushing. It's just a bad thing that you were born late…. Know what, you remind me of someone… really remind me…"

* * *

After taking his breakfast, Yoh went straight to Mt. Osore. Going there for the second time, didn't change much on how he perceived the place, its still as beautiful as yesterday, and the weird feeling? Yes, its still there.

"Wow it's really hard to find a subject as beautiful as this. I have to start early now."

He readied his camera and took pictures as he was walking along the place, soon he came he came across the tree and saw that there is a ladder that would take you to the tree house. Seeing the tree house made Yoh blush as he remembered the furious girl from yesterday.

"No, I'll never go upstairs, the girl might be there and she'll shove me out." Yoh said to himself as he make an effort to stay away from the place as mush as possible and busying himself with his photography work, but he really can't focus on his job when once in a while he would steal a glance at the tree house, who seemed to be inviting him to pursuit his curiosity.

After a few failed attempts to ignore it, he finally gave in and just consoles himself by saying that he would just take a peek. Yoh climbed the ladder and now comes face to face with the tree houses door. "Leave your troubles at the door" Yoh read from the old and rusty sign on the door. When he opened the door, he saw a room with the furnishings of a simple living room, there is a couch at the left side, a round table at the right, several chairs, a rug under the centre table with a vase and a few now dried flowers and curtains on the tree house's window. There is a table besides one of the windows which has a mirror on top of it and several display of puppets. The room is definitely simple but there is an air of elegance with it.

"Wow!"

* * *

Anna was still panting and sweating hard when she reached the garden of the tree house, she should have been here earlier if not for the neurotic guy from school who keeps on following her, actually stalking would be an appropriate word to describe what he is doing anyway. She had told him a dozen hundred times that she didn't like him and he should not devote his time for her, but to no avail he still stalks and seems convinced that they are that they were meant for each other. Wherever she goes, that guy is following her, this is the only sanctuary that hasn't been invaded by anyone so she really did everything she can to lost him on the way and never that nuts for a guy discover this special place.

She is now on her way to the tree house's door, when she heard a familiar music, the familiar Bob song that Enric loves, and the same that annoyed her before but now seems the most beautiful song that she had heard. She had literally knocked the door out, her spirits high and emotions mixed and confused, she then noticed that there are fresh flowers on the vases; tulips, roses and gardenias, her favourites. Her eyes searched the house for the familiar figure... on the right window she saw his back as he was playing with the puppets that they have made just a year ago. The same brown hair and built was enough for Anna as she run for him, her eyes clouded with tears, she made him face her and buried her face at his chest and let her hands wrap around his neck.

"Enric..."

She still sobbed as she let her head rest one more on his chest until she felt his hands on her back, hugging her, consoling her; her eyes were still wet when she looked up and expected those velvet purple eyes to meet hers... only to come across a pair of chocolate orbs...

She blinked twice, even untangled her limbs from his neck to wipe the tears off her eyes, but still those chocolate orbs looked into her own, she studied the face and had the shock of her life when instead of Enric's boyish face, she saw the stranger from yesterday's sweet and charming face.

Her eyes went wide and her cheeks went hot as she remembered that she had just hugged him and cried on his chest a few moments ago, she just stood there for a few seconds not wanting tom make an eye contact, ashamed and embarrassed of what she had just did, then after recovering her senses, her eyes went into slits and her eyebrows were twitching and a flame was again burning in her body as she utter: "What the hell are you doing here!?!"

* * *

The missing fillers are her hurray!!!

Phew! It's the end of chapter two. I thought my story would just be up to chapter one when the loophole happened, but here I am still writing! By this time I'm still scribbling chapter 3 and my head wanders (I mean mind, I can't imagine my head wandering around and leaving me headless!) around and giving me a new story to write, I only hope this Christmas season would give me time and space for that. And also before I forgot, I want to thank everyone who had given their time and reviewed in chapter 1, those reviews really help me to think of a proper solution for this. Happy holidays guys! See yah in next chapter!

Majrocks ^_^


End file.
